Tanya's Free Time
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Tanya von Degurechaff may be a ruthless soldier in the army, and may have the brain of a male adult salaryman, but deep down, she's still a 9 year old girl. And that is perfectly encapsulated in how she spends her free time. I updated this story to include a better introduction and ending. I hope you enjoy these changes.


Tanya's Free Time

**Tanya's Free Time**

War time was usually not the best time to be having fun. The constant threat of an enemy attack, knowing your life could be taken in a matter of seconds, and the fact that more extreme measures seem to be taken every day is something that would put many people on edge. But Major Tanya Von Degurechaff had no such worries. She wasn't presently on the battlefield, as training of her mage battalion was given to another commander temporarily while she healed from an injured arm. When a soldier is kept off of the battlefield, they have to find something to pass the time, and Tanya found out just what to do when she passed by a local toy store about a week ago right after she had been discharged from the hospital.

"So…Sgt. Stuffy, you want to sign a surrender treaty?" the condescending voice of Tanya Von Degurechaff asked, looking straight at a stuffed bear, with blue button eyes and half of its ear torn off. The bear, and the stuffed elephant and walrus next to it said nothing, but Tanya nodded as though she could hear them talk.

"Well, the terms of the treaty are quite simple. In exchange for the war to stop, you give us the land down to the south, and we make a fraction of your profits from the corn and potato crops," Tanya continued, with a stuffed rabbit and a stuffed kangaroo. Tanya brooded over at the stuffed animals on the other side of the table, as if they were arguing about her terms.

"I know that these terms are not ideal, Sgt. Stuffy, but you lost. Therefore, you have less say in the terms of your surrender," Tanya explained. The stuffed walrus fell off of the chair, and onto the floor face first.

"You can cry all you want Col. Cuddles, but those are the terms of your surrender. Unless you want this war to continue and more of your soldiers to end up as corpses, then you better…" Tanya started before the door to her room opened, revealing her second in command, Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov, with a stack of papers in her hands.

"Major, I got these papers from…" Viktoriya started before she saw Tanya frozen with her eyes and jaw wide open, and the stuffed kangaroo falling to the floor like the walrus had previously. Viktoriya's face stayed the same, but sweat was beading from her forehead, and she was biting her bottom lip.

"I…I'll just come back later," Viktoriya said, her voice cracking from holding in a laugh, before closing the door, leaving Tanya in a state of utter shock before her face fell to the table, with her face blushed in embarrassment.

"Curse you Being X," Tanya mumbled out, her face muffled by the cloth on the table. She looked at her stuffed animals, and sighed before trying to regain her composure with some deep breaths. Tanya was hoping that Viktoriya wouldn't rat her out, as while she trusted her, something like this could ruin her reputation amongst others in the army. Tanya needed to make sure that didn't happen. So, she took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself and regain her composure before heading out of the room. When she saw Viktoriya, she stopped and called her over.

"Serebryakov!" Tanya called, causing Viktoriya to freeze, turn around, and salute her superior officer.

"Hello Major! Did you come for the papers?" she asked, holding the papers in front of Tanya's face.

"I can deal with those later, but how many times have I told you to knock before entering my room!?" Tanya asked, getting closer to Viktoriya, causing her to shake more.

"I'm sorry about that ma'am. It won't happen again," Viktoriya responded with another salute. Tanya took another deep breath before looking around the hallway to make sure they were alone. Once she was positive that they were alone, she beckoned Viktoriya to bend down. When she did, Tanya got close and put her mouth next to her ear.

"You didn't see anything, did you?" Tanya whispered, with her eyes still darting in different directions to make sure they weren't being watched. Viktoriya briefly and quietly chuckled at the memory of her commanding officer playing with stuffed animals, but when she saw Tanya glaring at her, she straightened up, and whispered back.

"No Major. I definitely did not see you playing with your toys...again," Viktoriya responded. Tanya looked at Viktoriya with a vicious glare for a few seconds before grabbing the papers from Viktoriya's hands turning around.

"Make sure you keep it that way," Tanya responded, before heading back to her room with the papers underneath her arm. 


End file.
